Flash Sentry/Gallery
My Little Pony Equestria Girls Twilight struggling out of the crowd EG.png Twilight sitting by Flash Sentry EG.png Flash Sentry at his locker EG.png Flash putting his hand out for Twilight EG.png Twilight takes Flash Sentry's hand EG.png Twilight, Flash, and Spike in hallway EG.png Canterlot High School rockers EG.png Twilight spills drink on Flash Sentry EG.png Flash Sentry's stained shirt EG.png Flash Sentry in shock EG.png Twilight and Flash "bumping into each other" EG.png Twilight and Flash kneeling down EG.png Twilight and Flash hand on hand EG.png Twilight and Flash eyes meet EG.png Twilight and Flash pull away EG.png Twilight Sparkle stammering EG.png Flash Sentry smiling at Twilight EG.png Twilight and Flash awkward around each other EG.png Twilight "I'm gonna go over there now" EG.png Flash Sentry amused by Twilight EG.png Flash Sentry and Mrs. Cake EG.png Flash Sentry passes by Twilight EG.png Flash Sentry smiling back at Twilight EG.png Musician table EG.png Girls begin the song EG.png Twilight Sparkle "be true to you" EG.png Flash joins in on guitar EG.png Rockers bobbing their heads EG.png Twilight and Flash in the cafeteria EG.png Flash Sentry and band in cafeteria EG.png Flash listens in on Sunset and Luna EG.png Flash Sentry eavesdropping EG.png Twilight and Luna look toward the office door EG.png Flash Sentry to the rescue EG.png Flash Sentry walking up to Vice Principal Luna EG.png Flash Sentry gives Luna altered photos EG.png Luna "I appreciate you bringing these to my attention" EG.png Twilight hugging Flash EG.png Twilight hugging Flash Sentry EG.png Flash smiling at blushing Twilight EG.png Luna standing up EG.png Flash asks Twilight to the dance EG.png Flash Sentry sincere close-up EG.png Twilight about to say yes EG.png Twilight making a realization EG.png Twilight pushes away from Flash EG.png Flash Sentry startled close-up EG.png Flash "one no would've been fine" EG.png Flash Sentry walks off disappointed EG.png Flash Sentry with band on stage EG.png Twilight bumps into Flash again EG.png Flash Sentry happy to see Twilight EG.png Twilight blushing with broom EG.png Flash pulls up in his car EG.png Flash Sentry runs up the school's front steps EG.png Flash Sentry "I know you said no" EG.png Flash asks Twilight for one dance EG.png Twilight and Flash "I didn't mean no" EG.png Twilight and Flash blushing EG.png Twilight "I'd love to dance with you" EG.png Twilight and Flash interlock arms EG.png Flash slamming into a door EG.png Flash dizzy derp face EG.png Flash runs into the school EG.png Flash Sentry and band playing at Fall Formal EG.png Flash Drive big song finish EG.png Students running away from the school EG.png Flash Sentry hypnotized EG.png Flash Sentry hit by rainbow light EG.png CHS students returned to normal EG.png Flash and CMC looking down at Sunset EG.png Flash asks Princess Twilight to dance EG.png Flash Sentry feeling awkward EG.png Twilight takes Flash by the hand EG.png Twilight Sparkle goofy dancing EG.png Flash Sentry notices Twilight dancing EG.png Twilight Sparkle goofy dancing 2 EG.png Flash Sentry understanding smile EG.png Twilight and Flash Sentry dance EG.png Twilight pony dancing with Flash Sentry EG.png Rainbow Rocks animated shorts 'Perfect Day for Fun' Canterlot High carnival half 2 EG2.png Flash Sentry and students dancing to music EG2.png Group shot of supporting characters EG2.png Supporting characters smile for the camera EG2.png 'Friendship Through the Ages' Rainbow Dash rocks out on stage EG2.png Sunset Shimmer crowdsurfing EG2.png Rainbow Dash about to break her guitar EG2.png Rainbow Dash breaks her guitar EG2.png 'Life is a Runway' Sweetie Drops posing on the runway EG2.png Background characters on the runway EG2.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Abstract Twilight in Flash Sentry cutout EG2.png Flash Sentry enters the band room EG2.png Flash Sentry asks about Twilight Sparkle EG2.png Flash Sentry acting awkward EG2.png Flash Sentry "just thought I'd ask" EG2.png Flash Sentry backs out of the room EG2.png Flash Sentry backs up into a wall EG2.png Flash Sentry blushes while leaving the room EG2.png Canterlot High school cafeteria EG2.png Students behind the cafeteria doors EG2.png Sonata strums Flash's guitar strings EG2.png Flash Sentry looks at Sonata Dusk EG2.png Flash and unnamed boy about to fight EG2.png Bands congregate in the gymnasium EG2.png Cutie Mark Crusaders in the gymnasium EG2.png Flash Sentry arguing with Snips EG2.png Flash "I'm gonna get more punch" EG2.png Flash slams into Twilight EG2.png Flash catches Twilight by the waist EG2.png Flash surprised by Twilight's return EG2.png Twilight speaking awkwardly toward Flash EG2.png Flash "you came back for the big competition" EG2.png Twilight and Flash "something like that" EG2.png Flash Sentry "no one here wants this" EG2.png Dazzlings appear behind Flash EG2.png Chocolate chip lands in Twilight's hair EG2.png Twilight glancing behind her EG2.png Twilight looks over at the Dazzlings EG2.png Twilight "could you excuse me" EG2.png Trixie and Flash Sentry arguing EG2.png Everyone staring at the Rainbooms EG2.png Flash Sentry "whatever, Trixie" EG2.png Rainbooms surrounded by arguing and green smoke EG2.png Snips and Snails on the showcase stage EG2.png Flash, Trixie, and other bands unimpressed EG2.png Battle of the Bands student crowd half 1 EG2.png Flash Sentry judgmental of Twilight's performance EG2.png Twilight bumping into Flash yet again EG2.png Twilight blushing EG2.png Twilight "We really need to stop bumping into each other" EG2.png Twilight giggles EG2.png Flash "You guys hear something" EG2.png Flash's bandmates don't hear anything EG2.png Flash "There it is again" EG2.png Flash "So annoying" EG2.png Twilight "Why are you acting like this" EG2.png Twilight "I thought we were friends" EG2.png Flash taking a breath EG2.png Flash Sentry "just so you can beat me" EG2.png Flash "I want this, Twilight" EG2.png Flash "and you're trying to take it" EG2.png Applejack "We've got things to do" EG2.png Flash "You really think you're gonna help them" EG2.png Flash "I bet you have no idea what you're doing" EG2.png Twilight in tears EG2.png Backstage view of the Dazzlings EG2.png Eco-kids and Flash Drive face off EG2.png Flash Drive versus the Eco-Kids EG2.png Flash and Trixie fighting EG2.png Unnamed techie boy fights with CMC EG2.png Flash Sentry enraged EG2.png Flash Sentry storms off in anger EG2.png Flash Sentry publicly ridicules Sunset Shimmer EG2.png Audience booing at Sunset Shimmer EG2.png Flash hugs Twilight EG2.png Twilight blushing while Flash is holding her EG2.png Twilight and Flash looking at each other EG2.png Twilight and Flash blushing EG2.png Trixie comes in EG2.png Trixie "the amazing, show-stopping ability" EG2.png Trixie puts down smoke EG2.png Main 7 and Flash coughing from the smoke EG2.png ''Friendship Games'' animated shorts 'A Banner Day' Luna tasks Flash, Micro, and Sandalwood EG3.png Flash and friends accept the task EG3.png Luna leaving the gymnasium EG3.png Flash and friends determined EG3.png Art supplies at the boys' feet EG3.png Flash and friends thinking EG3.png Flash Sentry has an idea EG3.png Flash suggests a music-themed banner EG3.png Flash Sentry "Love in a Flash" EG3.png Flash Sentry "universal language of music" EG3.png Flash, Micro, and Sandalwood about to argue EG3.png Flash Sentry painting the banner EG3.png Flash Sentry doing air guitar EG3.png Flash Sentry struck by inspiration EG3.png Flash Sentry painting an eighth note EG3.png Flash knocks glitter container away EG3.png Micro Chips and Sandalwood arguing EG3.png Micro Chips paints on Flash's side EG3.png Flash Sentry upset at Micro Chips EG3.png Flash Sentry mocking Sandalwood EG3.png Flash, Micro, and Sandalwood explode in anger EG3.png Flash, Micro, and Sandalwood hear Luna EG3.png Flash, Micro, and Sandalwood looking at Luna EG3.png Vice Principal Luna approaches the banner EG3.png Flash, Micro, and Sandalwood remorseful EG3.png Flash, Micro, and Sandalwood nervous EG3.png Flash confused by Luna's reaction EG3.png Flash Sentry thanks Vice Principal Luna EG3.png Flash Sentry "when you allow love to lead the way" EG3.png Micro Chips adds "with song" EG3.png Sandalwood "the self-replicating material" EG3.png Flash and friends making amends EG3.png Luna "just add Welcome Crystal Prep" EG3.png Luna asks for five more banners EG3.png Flash and friends looking exhausted EG3.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games other than us losing.png Pinkie_Pie_interrupts_Rainbow's_speech_EG3.png More_students_with_ears_EG3.png Our time is now.png Full_shot_of_the_gym_EG3.png Fuller_zoom_of_the_gym_EG3.png Twilight_about_to_bump_into_Flash_Sentry_EG3.png Twilight_bumps_into_Flash_Sentry_EG3.png Twilight_and_Flash_knocked_over_EG3.png Flash_surprised_to_see_Twilight_EG3.png Flash_helps_Twilight_to_her_feet_EG3.png Twilight_pawing_around_blindly_EG3.png Flash_looking_down_at_Twilight's_glasses_EG3.png when did you start wearing glasses.png how long are you here for.png just for the friendship games.png right of course.png Flash_placing_Twilight's_glasses_on_her_face_EG3.png Flash_in_Twilight's_blurred_vision_EG3.png Flash_Sentry_looking_at_Twilight_EG3.png Twilight's_amulet_pointing_right_EG3.png Twilight_tongue-tied_EG3.png Twilight_Sparkle_runs_off_EG3.png Flash_Sentry_acting_awkward_EG3.png Flash_Sentry_awkward_goodbye_EG3.png Derpy_consoles_an_embarrassed_Flash_EG3.png CHS_and_CPA_students_in_gymnasium_EG3.png Flash,_Lyra,_and_Sweetie_Drops_try_to_be_friendly_EG3.png Sour_Sweet_crushing_her_punch_cup_EG3.png Flash,_Lyra,_and_Sweetie_Drops_bitter_again_EG3.png Twilight_Sparkle's_hair_falls_(new_version)_EG3.png Twilight_straightening_her_hair_EG3.png that's weird.png Sweetie_Drops,_Lyra,_and_Flash_waving_EG3.png Sweetie_Drops,_Lyra,_and_Flash_get_into_the_groove_EG3.png CHS_and_CPA_students_walk_onto_the_dance_floor_EG3.png Micro,_Upper_Crust,_Suri,_and_Flash_dancing_EG3.png Dean_Cadance_starts_the_Academic_Decathlon_EG3.png Wondercolts_stare_down_the_Shadowbolts_EG3.png Dean_Cadance_explaining_the_Acadeca_EG3.png Other_Wondercolts_doing_chemistry_EG3.png Flash_Sentry_rolling_dough_EG3.png Flash_and_Sweetie_Drops_make_a_loaf_of_bread_EG3.png Suri_and_Upper_Crust_make_a_lavish_cake_EG3.png Wondercolts_lineup_(new_version)_EG3.png Let's_go,_Wondercolts!_(new_version)_EG3.png Cadance_presents_the_second_event_competitors_EG3.png Flash_congratulates_Twilight_EG3.png Twilight_interrupts_Flash_EG3.png Flash_Sentry_left_speechless_EG3.png Flash_Sentry_feeling_dejected_EG3.png Daydream_and_Midnight_in_the_air_EG3.png Students_see_Sunset_and_Sci-Twi_turn_back_to_normal_EG3.png Sunset_and_Sci-Twi_lowering_to_the_ground_EG3.png Sunset_and_Sci-Twi_back_to_normal_EG3.png Sandalwood,_Flash,_and_Micro_Chips_posing_EG3.png The_Wondercolts_competitors_EG3.png Lemon_Zest_reluctantly_dancing_at_the_party_EG3.png 'Different' trailer shots' Sci-Twi's hair falls EG3.png Wondercolts lineup EG3.png Let's go, Wondercolts! EG3.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree before we arrive.png CHS_students_listening_to_Principal_Celestia_EG4.png some of our favorite memories.png Were sure you will too.png Principal_Celestia_talking_to_campers_EG4.png Principal_Celestia_excited_about_camp_EG4.png Flash_giving_Twilight_her_backpack_EG4.png Twilight_putting_her_backpack_on_EG4.png Twilight_trying_to_remember_Flash's_name_EG4.png That's me.png and you're you.png we don't know each other.png Flash_Sentry_feeling_awkward_EG4.png cool story bro.png Twilight_acting_awkward_around_Flash_EG4.png Twilight_biting_her_lip_EG4.png Twilight_watching_Flash_walk_away_EG4.png Campers_watching_Gloriosa_and_Timber_EG4.png arts and crafts.png my mom needs new pot holders.png Gloriosa_gesturing_to_CHS_students_EG4.png CHS_students_listening_to_Gloriosa_EG4.png Celestia_and_Luna_near_Camp_Everfree_sundial_EG4.png the sundial was our year gift.png Camp_Everfree_waterfront_EG4.png Twilight_Sparkle_walking_onto_the_dock_EG4.png Flash_Sentry_watching_Twilight_and_Timber_EG4.png Flash_Sentry_sighing_heavily_EG4.png Sunset_Shimmer_sympathizing_with_Flash_Sentry_EG4.png I can't get too jealous.png she isn't my twilight.png not that the other twilight was mine.png Flash_Sentry_misses_Princess_Twilight_EG4.png Sunset_Shimmer_comforting_Flash_Sentry_EG4.png your twilight is a princess.png spend most of her time.png I just need to get over her.png Sunset_Shimmer_giving_Flash_tough_love_EG4.png Flash_Sentry_stinging_from_Sunset's_bluntness_EG4.png Sunset_lightly_punches_Flash_Sentry_EG4.png Sunset_Shimmer_uneasily_biting_her_thumb_EG4.png Sunset_Shimmer_uncomfortable_with_the_tension_EG4.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Mirror Magic Demon_Juniper_Montage_entering_the_Canterlot_Mall_EGS3.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Summertime Shorts Raise This Roof Overhead_view_of_CHS_gym_during_Fall_Formal_SS3.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Choose Your Own Ending Best Trends Forever Flash_Sentry_giving_a_weather_report_EGDS12.png Flash_Sentry_playing_his_guitar_EGDS12.png Clear skies all week.png Flash_concludes_his_weather_report_EGDS12.png Flash_Sentry_winking_at_the_camera_EGDS12.png Rarity takes Flash's place behind the camera EGDS12.png Pinkie_excited_next_to_Flash_and_Velvet_Sky_EGDS12c.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship Flash_Sentry_notices_Sunset_running_past_EGFF.png Merchandise Equestria Girls Minis Fall Formal Flash Sentry figure.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Flash Sentry School Dance figure.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Flash Sentry School Dance packaging.jpg Friendship Games Flash Sentry Kmart doll.jpg Friendship Games Flash Sentry Kmart packaging.jpg Friendship Games Flash Sentry doll.jpg Friendship Games Flash Sentry and Twilight Sparkle packaging.jpg Friendship Games Flash Sentry & Sci-Twi packaging.jpg Miscellaneous Equestria Girls Minis Flash Sentry promo image.png Equestria Girls V.I.F. - cafeteria layout left.jpg Category:Character gallery pages